Dreamy
Dreamy Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 14 Directed By: David Solomon Air Date: March 4, 2012 Previous Episode: What Happened to Frederick Next Episode Red-Handed "Dreamy" is the 14th episode of the American fairy tale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, which aired in the United States on ABC on March 4, 2012. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. This episode centers on Leroy and his fairytale counterpart, "Dreamy", one of Snow White's seven dwarfs. It was co-written by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, while being directed by David Solomon. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The seven dwarves are shown walking in a line in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, a fairy, Nova, dreams of becoming a fairy godmother and escaping her day job: fairy dust carrier. When she begins her trip, a bit of dust falls onto the egg of a dwarf. As a result, the dwarf is born early, and seems different from his brothers. He is given a magic ax that names him Dreamy. His seven brothers are Stealthy, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Bashful. A year later, Nova is still collecting fairy dust made in the mines of the dwarves, when Dreamy recognizes her. He claims to have seen her in his dreams right before he hatched. Dreamy rescues Nova's fairy dust from some runaway mining equipment and becomes her "hero." Nova mentions that she is going to watch the fireflies hoping Dreamy will get that it is an invitation for him but he doesn't. Even though he is told dwarves don't love (that's why they don't have any female dwarves), he is convinced by Belle in a bar that he should meet with Nova. Dreamy really is in love, and Nova falls for him too. Together they make plans to run away and see the world, but this plan is thwarted when The Blue Fairy shows up. She convinces Dreamy that the best thing for Nova would be if she didn't date Dreamy anymore. In the interest of saving Nova's dream and her wings, Dreamy is forced to leave her. He returns to the mine heartbroken, proclaiming, "Where's my ax?" Welcomed back by the Dwarves, but still angry, he strikes the rock in rage, breaking his ax. He is given a new one which renames him Grumpy. 'Storybrooke' Storybrooke is celebrating Miner's Day and Mary Margaret attempts to bank some good will by selling candles made by the nuns. She asks Leroy to volunteer, but he retorts that she is the only person the town dislikes more than him. His attitude changes after Sister Astrid spills glitter on him. When Astrid tells Leroy she accidentally spent all her stipend on helium, he vows to sell all her candles to make up the money the nuns need for rent. Mary Margaret realizes Leroy is in love with Astrid who, as a nun, is unavailable. Leroy reminds her she is no better and the two team up to start selling. Unfortunately, Leroy was quite right about how unpopular they are. Leroy is unable to tell Astrid that he let her down and comes up with a new plan. He offers to sell his boat to Mr. Gold in exchange for forgiving the nuns the rent. Gold declines and Astrid finds out none of the candles were sold. Desperate and near defeat, Leroy and Mary Margaret share a drink at Granny's Diner. Leroy has one last idea; he breaks the power transformer for the whole town, causing a blackout. This forces everyone to buy candles and the stock is sold out. Leroy is restored as Astrid's hero. While the word "TRAMP" is still visible on Mary Margaret's truck, the town, including Granny, seems to accept her again. Meanwhile, Sheriff Emma Swan investigates the disappearance of Kathryn and the first person she must question is her husband, David. David claims he did not speak to Kathryn the previous day and he presumed she had left for Boston as planned. Sidney, hoping to get a story and his position at the newspaper back, offers to help Emma. Regina receives a fax and calls Sidney to inform him she has the phone records. He brings Emma the records that show David did in fact speak to Kathryn the day she vanished. Emma has a hard time believing David lied but Sidney insists the evidence is irrefutable. The episode ends with Emma taking David to the sheriff's station to "tell her everything." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Giancarlo Esposito as The Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Amy Acker as Nova/Astrid *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *David Paul Grove as Doc *Michael Coleman as Happy *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy *Ken Kramer as Bossy *Anastasia Griifith as Princess Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Alan Dale as King George/Albert Spencer *Greyston Holt as Frederick/Jim *Aria Pullman as Siren Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the Seven Dwarves. *This episode marked the first absence of Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills. *This is the first episode Eion Bailey, who portrays August Booth, is billed as "Starring". *This is the first episode to be named after a character; the others being "Lacey", "Ariel", "Lily" and "Nimue". |-|Goofs= *After Astrid wipes off the glitter on Leroy's face, there is none on his mustache. As the camera switches to him following his climb up the ladder, the glitter is clearly visible all over his mustache. *Storybrooke's zip code is revealed to be 04815, which is in the right number sequence to be a Maine zip code, but it is not used in Maine, or even in the United States. 04815 is a postal code used in Spain and Peru. *"What Happened to Frederick" shows that the day Kathryn disappears, and the day before, is a school day. On the first day, she learns about David's affair and confronts Mary Margaret at school where students and teachers are milling about. When Kathryn decides to leave Storybrooke, she apologizes to Regina for "what happened yesterday" (when she took her anger out on Regina) while Emma seeks out Henry at school. On the same day, Kathryn departs, and Regina burns the letter. However, according to Kathryn's phone records, she disappeared on a Sunday. In the U.S., school classes are not in session during weekends. *At the end of the episode, Kathryn has been missing for twenty-four hours; meaning that this episode takes place the day after she disappears. David tells Emma that he last spoke to Kathryn "yesterday afternoon" (and stresses that he is telling the truth), but also says that he hasn't spoken to her since ending their relationship. However, "What Happened to Frederick" shows that David broke up with Kathryn the day before she disappeared. In addition, Emma says to Sidney that David told her that he didn't speak to Kathryn the day before she disappeared, though, in fact, he said he did. This complicates matters even more so when Emma discovers that Kathryn did talk to David on the phone the day she disappeared, but "Red-Handed" and "Heart of Darkness" establish that he doesn't remember the phone call because of a memory blackout. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The exterior scenes at the Storybrooke Town Hall, as well as the scene where Mary Margaret and Emma walk through Storybrooke after they leave Granny's Diner, are filmed in Fort Langley, British Columbia: Two real life businesses across the street from the Fort Langley Community Hall (which doubles as the Storybrooke Town Hall for exterior shots), Jim's Pizza and Fort Fish & Chips, can be seen behind them (the clock tower has been CGIed into the background), and Emma and Mary Margaret walk past a sign pointing to the real life McBride St, and pass the local Gasoline Alley. *Downtown Fort Langley has been used for filming several scenes on the show. Local businesses along Glover Street have been transformed into Storybrooke landmarks, and businesses stretching from the Community Hall all the way to Gasoline Alley have appeared in various episodes. Jim's Pizza and Fort Fish & Chips can also be seen in the background when Emma finds August outside the town hall in "Selfless, Brave, and True".